


Virtue

by FranceDiamond_ichiban



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sci-Fi, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranceDiamond_ichiban/pseuds/FranceDiamond_ichiban
Summary: “Welcome, viewer, to Virtue. A virtual reality viewing space. The material that will be shown shortly is only meant for Federal review. If you are not a government worker, be a good Samaritan and close down the program.”





	Virtue

“systems booting up.

…

… .  
… … …

All Systems Online, visual and audio modes activated.”

The screen turns a blinding white.

“Welcome, viewer, to Virtue. A virtual reality viewing space. The material that will be shown shortly is only meant for Federal review. If you are not a government worker, be a good Samaritan and close down the program.” 

A small animated face popped up on screen. Looking overly happy as if they were a hotel worker in a commercial.

“If not, the punishments you can and will recieve can add up to: million dollar fines, warrants for your immediate arrest, house arrest, termination of all licenses, and overall destruction to your life.”

The face frowned, and winked at the camera. Morphing into a 32-bit skull with glowing red eyes

Everything turned dark and the voice was nothing my mind could have comprehended.

“Federal File classification: Project 21-10-5-67-9. Subject file selected, Esther Källström.”

It was a hellish voice. 

One that made my heart sink and weep in fear.

I couldn’t even form a sound that could replicate it in any shape or form.

Deep bass tones, with the high pitches resembling shrieks of bloody murder. It sounded like a growl, but also resembling someones gasping breaths for air as they drowned.

It was horrifying in every way. It’s main purpose was to strike the weak or “good samaritans” in a way that would effectively make them close the program. 

Files opened, and the screen had numbers and letters spamming across the screen that I had no way of understanding. 

Of course it was the coding for the program, but that didnt make it any less intimidating.

The female voice was back.

“What you will experience will be putting stress on your mind. It is highly recommended that you take breaks at least every five hours. It also worth noting that you will be hearing the person's thoughts in their mind. You have no control over their actions whatsoever. Attempts to change or tamper with any of the memories will cause cracks and have a high chance of ruining the experience encryptions. This will cause memories to be unplayable and destroyed.”

The voice stuttered, glitching out. Its face twitching, and becoming more pixelated.

The skull returning, with its heavy breathing.

“Subject file, Esther Källström, online and steady. Select the memory file you’d like to endure through.” It said, and it almost sounded like it was grinning. A sadistic, sadistic grin.

“Jawn 16th, 3073.” I said with a sense confidence i wish i still had. That was the only date I could remember in the moment. Hey… if i hadn’t seen anything i thought was useful I could have just left anyways, so I wasn't too worried. 

“Jawn 16th, 3073, selected. Ready to begin in 30, 29, 28-“ 

The voice had cut out once again and was replaced by the robotic female voice. 

“Remember that you can exit the Virtue at any time. You simply have to think about it. To fast forward a memory, close your eyes and think about a time of the day you are experiencing. A reminder to never speak or move when in the virtue, as that has a high chance of ruining the experience encryption and destroying data.-“

The voice started glitching out, with a blank stare in the cutesy animation.

“Data- Data- Data- Data- Data-“

Returning to the skull.

“Destroying data. Enjoy your experience, and thank you for choosing Virtue.” The skull actually grinned, and started to break and glow a brighter red each second.

Eyes appeared in the sockets and started spinning faster and faster with each number. 

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-2, *static* … 1.”

The static noise that had been intensifying stopped, and everything went blank.

“Good luck.”

And I opened my eyes to see surroundings that i had never seen.

Welcome to the Virtue.


End file.
